Demigod Disasters
by Redd-forbiddenloversinthenight
Summary: <html><head></head>Follow the Seven and more demigods on their life after the destruction of Gaia. *BoO spoilers* rated T. Hope you enjoy, and please review telling me what you'd like to see next!</html>


_**A/N: **__My mixed emotions after BoO are driving me crazy, so I want to make fanfic gloria because Rick left so many loose ends and I want to figure out what happened in my own mind. So I bring to you, Demigod Disasters._

NICO

'**Doctor's orders' turned out to be stressful**.

Nico didn't understand how Will was going to keep up with everything that was happening inside the infirmary _and _check on Nico every two minutes. The infirmary was full of casualties, even after the Romans had left for Camp Jupiter. Not to mention, the stink of war reeked the place. The infirmary definitely wasn't a place in which Nico wanted to stay for three days.

He was about to walk out when he heard Solace's voice come from nowhere. "Nico di Angelo, you made it." Will said, approaching the son of Hades triumphantly. Will had a stethoscope around his neck (did he even use that thing?) and wore plastic gloves on his hands that were caked in blood. He was still clad in his battle wear though so Will looked entirely out of place. Most of the Apollo kids had changed into more appropriate attire for tending to the spoils of war, whereas Will was almost glowing.

Literally.

Nico gulped down a groan. He was trying this 'getting close to people' thing and, to be frank, it was a lot easier than he thought, but having his guard down constantly was putting Nico on edge.

"So where does this bed rest thing start? Like, I have a bunch of things I need to be doing. Or could be doing." Nico said once Will came over.

When Nico had first met Will he didn't feel all that intimidated by him despite his strong build and his height. Will was at least 6ft tall and it wasn't hard to tell that he was a hard fighter. But standing in his presence now, with Will being in his natural environment – if you like – Nico almost felt weak at the knees. He forced himself to stand firm but allowed his emotions to wash over his face.

"Yeah you won't be doing any of that physical stuff yet, Death Boy." Will said with a grin playing on his lips.

"Don't call me Death Boy, Sunrise." Nico shot back.

Will smirked and Nico let out a breath of laughter. This might not be that bad after all…

"So…. What, do I get to help a little? Because sitting in a bed all day really isn't what I was hoping for after the war." Nico told Will.

Will pulled off his gloves and tossed them into a bin before placing his hand just above the small of Nico's back and leading him through the infirmary, passed all the wounded and into a private area for the medical staff – AKA, the Apollo kids. It was like a miniature version of the rec room in the Big House and Nico assumed the Apollo children used this place to go after a stressful shift…. Or just to entertain themselves.

"Ah, wow. This is cool." Nico said in amazement.

From the outside the infirmary didn't look all that big but once you were inside it had the capacity to hold probably all of the campers at Camp Half-Blood. Probably some godly magic, Nico assumed. Will walked to the wrap-a-round couch and motioned for him to sit. "First class for the one and only, son of Hades."

Nico gave him an amused smile and took a seat on the couch. A small box tv sat on a coffee table opposite the couch and the playstation 2 was place on the shelf beside it. To the right of the room was a small canteen and to the left, a lock safe of what Nico guessed were medical supplies.

Will plonked down beside Nico and stretched his legs out onto a foot rest. "Enjoy your time in the luxurious Solace Palace."

"It is not called that." Nico snorted. He looked over at one of the Apollo kids and they shook their head, making a face. "See?"

"Well, I could name it that if I wanted," Will pointed out. "But it's nothing really special at the moment."

Nico nodded to Will. He wondered how long this had been here. He figured he hadn't spent as much time at Camp Half-Blood as he thought…. That was going to change now. Especially since he'd cleared the air with Percy and was proven by Will that there were people here who wanted to be his friend, it was just that Nico had spent so many years pushing them away.

"So what am I doing? I don't really do a lot of playstation." Nico informed Will.

Will looked like he was holding back rolling his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when a loud shrill echoed through the door. Will was already on his feet and heading to the door. Nico followed suit, though he didn't know how much help he could be.

Will walked urgently to an injured a person. Nico caught up and looked to see what the problem was. He was covered in some bandages and had a head injury but that wasn't what had caused the scream. A line of red seared across his throat and foam came from his mouth. Will got to action. He turned the camper onto their side. "Get me a tube and a scalpel." He told someone else. Nico tried to move but he just stood there, watching Will in a daze. Will moved so quickly and calmly, taking utensils from other Apollo kids and using them in ways on the patient that Nico never would have thought of.

Will flashed a smile at Nico as he looked up to reach for the crash cart that he'd ordered seven seconds ago. "Want to help?" he said, assembling all sorts of tools together.

Nico shook his head, struggling for words. He cleared his throat. "No, no… you keep- I'll move out of the way." He moved from the action and watched from a distance.

In no time Will had stabilized the patient by taking a path through his neck to open up the air passage. Nico found himself leaning on one of the beds because he was so in to what Will managed to pull off. When it was done Will tossed his second pair of gloves and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, all boyish like.

"That was… impressive." Nico told him, still wide eyed.

Will shrugged modestly. "It was nothing."

"Are you kidding?" Nico laughed. "It was great! You saved that kid's life!"

Nico saw a blush rise in Will's cheeks. "Yeah, well… let's not overdo it, Death Boy." Will smirked playfully at Nico. "There's more where that came from."


End file.
